Time Trip
by Eugena
Summary: An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story--not AU Eight. Sometimes the past knows exactly what its future needs. EightRose. Jealous!Nine. Contains references to adult situations and language.
1. A Bolder Incarnation

Disclaimer: Dr Who and related characters are owned by BBC.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

Rated: M

_Sometimes the past knows exactly what its future needs. EightRose. Jealous!Nine. Contains references to adult situations and language._

**Chapter 1—A Bolder Incarnation**

He felt bolder in this incarnation than he had in several others. In some ways, he was the Time Lord Casanova—well, not in the same way, but by Time Lord standards. He enjoyed kissing women. His hearts often wished for one of his own race, but Time Ladies did not dance as willingly as humans.

Perhaps the beer finally got to his head. Perhaps he was just feeling bold.

He held his hand out to the young blonde sitting near him. Without a word he swept her onto the dance floor. He held her closely, and he began to count the years of her life in every one of her heart beats.

Time pulled him to her. She had a connection to time he could not think possible or even understand.

He had no time to dwell on his thoughts as her lips came crashing down upon his. His arms wrapped around her waist.

He wouldn't remember until the next morning that he checked into a hotel room.


	2. The Next Morning

Disclaimers, etc: see part one.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

**Chapter 2—The Next Morning**

He brushed a hand through his curly hair, trying to remember the night before. His blue eyes slowly opened, and he gazed at the woman lying next to him. He grinned as his memory returned. He had trouble with amnesia in this incarnation, but he was certain this had been one night he wouldn't forget.

He touched the woman's face, trying to sort through pictures in her mind.

_A man in a leather jacket._

_Her American boyfriend._

He regretted that. He wished she didn't have a boyfriend.

The brush of her lips against his stopped his thoughts.

"Falling asleep on me?" she asked.

"Never."

"Good," she smiled.

He pulled her closer to him, offering her a kiss.

She took more than that, and he gave more. He felt alive.


	3. Another Time Lord

Disclaimers, etc: see part one.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

**Chapter 3—Another Time Lord**

He became quite used to the feeling of her bare skin next to him. He could show her the universe, but right now, he was content with their universe.

She heard the beating of his hearts in his chest.

_One, two._

She stirred against him, and listened again.

_Two hearts._

He felt her move.

"You can't be," she breathed.

"What?" he asked, propping his head up on his elbow to look down at her.

"Two hearts."

"I can explain."

"Are you another Time Lord?"

_Another? Rassilon, she had already been spoken for._

She got up quickly and picked up her dress.

"You know about us?" he asked.

"Yes, my best friend is one. We've been traveling together. He'll be so thrilled to know I've found another one."

She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I wonder if you know him? He's The Doctor. No real name, just 'The Doctor'. I don't suppose you have a name like that too?"

His eyes widened, his words caught in his throat.

The Doctor. Yes, he had a name just like that. Her Doctor would probably k8ill him when they meet.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She tried to kiss him again, but he pulled away. He had broken his own rules. Did it count that he was in an earlier incarnation?

"I have to go."

"You can't," she said, meeting his lips again. "You need to meet him. Please, for me."


	4. Superior Time Lord Senses

Disclaimers, etc: see part one.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

**Chapter 4—Superior Time Lord Senses**

Sometimes, The Doctor hated his superior Time Lord senses. He met Rose at the door of the hotel room. She smiled a little too much for his liking. He could smell the sex in the room. His eyes shifted to the other man in the room. Rose said he at least had a normal sounding name—John Bowman.

His previous incarnation looked up at him with an apology in his eyes. Instead of seeing anger, the Eighth Doctor saw jealousy in his Ninth incarnation's eyes.

The Doctor turned to Jack. "Take Rose back to the TARDIS. I need to speak to John alone."

Rose leaned over and kissed his predecessor. The Ninth Doctor felt the bile rise in his throat as he saw his arm wrap around her and give into her kiss.

The Ninth Doctor cleared his throat.

"Don't stop on my account," Jack said.

Anger flared in The Ninth Doctor's eyes. "Take Rose now."

Rose turned to him, the anger evident in her glare.

The Doctor grabbed her arm. "We're not supposed to be here. Go with Jack."

"No."

"Rose—"

"Rosie," Jack interrupted, "it's for the best. We'll be back. Just let The Doctor talk to John for a while."

Rose shot The Doctor a stern look then left with Jack.

The Ninth Doctor had to clean up the mess his Eighth self had made.


	5. Past to Future

Disclaimers, etc: see part one.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

**Chapter 5—Past to Future**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

The Eighth Doctor looked up at him apologetically: "I didn't know."

"Since when must we know? You-we," he corrected, "have no business having sex with humans."

"She's a fantastic girl," Eight said, "Is she really so beneath you?"

"'s not what I meant."

"But it's what you said. The other Time Lords would sting me up for this. I wouldn't expect they'd blame you for this."

"Tell that to Six. I wouldn't be surprised if sex with Rose Tyler was on his list of future crimes."

"Tyler," Eight repeated. "Now you've told me too much. Shame. I wanted to keep this memory."

Nine bit his lip. Eight didn't know what would be in store for him.

"I was going to ask her to travel with me. It appears I already have. Or will have."

"You don't do domestic."

"Would for her. She's different, Doctor, special. She has a connection to time I don't fully understand. Do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you don't know Rose. I feel it. I want it."

"You can't see her again."

"I do everyday. I'm part of you."

"She doesn't know that. And now I'll have to tell her."

"She thinks I'm another Time Lord."

"That explanation won't work—trust me."

"Tell her the truth."

"Yeah: 'We, Rose that man you just shagged twice is really me.'"

"I don't know how I ever turned into you. Which one are you?"

"I'm right after you."

"In that case, I won't ask what's made you—you."

Nine glared at him, but he could not continue to stare for long. Eight would make the hardest decision in all of their lives. He was once such a jovial incarnation, and Nine was not surprised of Eight's shock to see him.

He could hear Eight's voice in his own head—the one left to him when he regenerated into his current form: _"Maybe now I've given you the push you've always needed. She's made me very happy, and it's time you let her, too."_

"What am I telling you now?" the Eight in front of him asked.


	6. Truths Come Out

Disclaimers, etc: see part one.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

**Chapter 6—Truths Come Out**

"Good going, Rose," Jack said to her on their way back to the TARDIS. "You have to know I'm jealous. A Time Lord after all!"

"The Doctor will be happy to meet one of his own people. He thought he was alone, but John survived. He could have been on earth when The Doctor's planet was destroyed." She paused.

"What is it, Rose?"

"It must be awkward for them to meet like this."

"Hey, I said I was jealous. But I didn't mean of you. I meant of John."

"What are you saying, Jack?"

"You and The Doctor were the best things to ever happen to me, but I would pick you over him any day. John had better take care of you, or he'll have one rouge time agent to deal with."

Rose laughed, and together they walked back to the TARDIS.

**oOo**

"You've already missed out," said the Eight in front of him. "If it wasn't me she would give her affections to, it would be Jack."

Nine grunted an inaudible reply.

"But you know it is true. I have been close to many humans in my time, but I have never once slept with them until now."

Both Eight and the Eight within Nine spoke in unison, "She is different. You know that is true."

**oOo**

A/N: This one is a short update, but there is more to come.


	7. A Study of Rose

Disclaimers, etc: see part one.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

**Chapter 7—A Study of Rose**

The TARDIS considered the situation. After all, she always dealt with Rose with a certain amount of delicacy she never gave to another. She liked Rose. The Doctor was in love with her. Well, make that two Doctors. At least the one with the tragic life had made the right choice—to embrace what was there in front of him. But that same left the next one so wounded that he did not move. Yes, the Ninth Doctor was in a mood of self-loathing when he first visited Earth, and quite suicidal, too. Yet Rose saved him and has continued to save him in more than one way.

He reached out to her and tried to take her from her lonely circumstance. He could have let her go when she chose Mickey. In the end, she hadn't chose Mickey at all. She had first chosen not to believe in herself, in her own potential, or that she deserved something better. The Doctor gave that to her, and showed her how much she was loved. Yes, _loved_. The Doctor loved many. The human language lacked a certain definition for "love," yet The Doctor showed love as affection for all mankind.

Then it turned to something more. Something he had always denied. With Charley or Romana he had come close, but with Rose he finally made the leap. He fell in love. Desperately.

He was reluctant to let Jack in, knowing he would take Rose from him. Knowing that he would eventually give to Rose what he could not.

"_Don't you touch her, Jack. I know your type, the same as all those from your time. If you touch her even once, you'd better pray you're back at home before I get to you."_

And this is how The Doctor permanently shut off any desires of Jack's sex drive towards Rose. And this is also how The Doctor helped Jack fall in love with her. He would have anyhow, but without the sex, the love became deeper.

Strange how things had worked out backwards this time. She had already jumped in bed with the Eighth Doctor, choosing that to represent her love.

With Jimmy Stone, sex had been a substitute for love. It was what she thought she had to give him to show her affections. It is what he told her he needed.

She wasn't a stupid ape, yet for the sake of one, she counted herself an animal, lost her innocence and fell into a trap of despair.

Was it possible that the Eighth Doctor had somehow succeeded in pulling her out of her last bit of despair?


	8. Jack’s Jealousy

Disclaimers, etc: see part one.

**Doctor Who**

**Time Trip**

An Eighth Doctor/Rose Story

By Eugena

**Chapter 8—Jack's Jealousy**

Jack told Rose the truth. John had been a Time Lord, just like The Doctor. And just like The Doctor, John had a grip on Rose that Jack could not loose. Because of a Time Lord's threat looming over him, he had not pursued Rose as he had wanted. Instead, he supported her in many other ways he had not practiced in years. Life had been easier when he was willing to shag any organism, but it was too strange not being able to be with Rose in the same way. It was not that Jack feared for his life (but he really should), but it was that Jack did not want to cause a rift between Rose and The Doctor. He would not care what would happen to their relationship if he had gotten together with Rose, but Jack felt obligated not to cause Rose to hate The Doctor for his actions against Jack. Jealousy again.

Now they both had a united front. Both Jack and The Doctor could be jealous of John. Moreover, The Doctor would be livid for believing he was the last Time Lord. Was it possible that John had simply been visiting Earth? Or was John already dead with the others, only existing at this one time because he had visited Earth in this year before the destruction of his home planet? When John left in his TARDIS, was he unknowingly seeking oblivion with his kin? Where would Rose fit into this?

Jack felt a presence wash over his mind. He examined it all he could, finally identifying the intelligence as the TARDIS.

"I know girl," he said, "we all want the best for her." He had said it low enough so that Rose could not hear it. Although they had just walked into the TARDIS, he knew that the TARDIS had already read the impression of his thoughts as if they had been speaking for hours. It wasn't possible that she didn't know of his feelings for Rose, just like it wasn't possible that she hadn't found out about John.

Jack leaned against the walls of the TARDIS and asked her in a tongue he asked not to be translated to Rose, "Is it true he is another Time Lord? Or is he simply here to die? If that's the case, I can't let him be with Rose. The Doctor be damned and let him kill me, but I will be with Rose before I let her love a Time Lord that will be sent to his death."


End file.
